Confessions of an Otaku
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: muahaha, this is a joint story/confession thingy with Kyoumen and Fumei! basically we're doing wat we want to do with the anime pplz in anime...doesnt make sense? then i suggest u read on!
1. Confessions of an Otaku

**Confessions of an Otaku**

Disclaimer: KHR, along with it's respective characters, have not, are not, and will not ever be kyoumen's or fumei's (although we wish otherwise!). Please take this as a wish many otaku/fangirls have.

* * *

><p><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<strong>

Hibari Kyouya

Fumei: It's Hibari! Kyaaaa!  
>*runs over to hibari and starts poking him on the arm*<br>Ne ne ne, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hiba-  
>*gets whacked on head by Kyoumen-sama*<br>I-itai! Oi, Baka-senpai, what the heck do u think ur doing?

Kyoumen: *is calm*  
>*drags Fumei away*<br>My turn first, baka.  
>*walks up to Hibari on the roof*<br>Hi-Hibari-san?

Hibari: *raises eyebrow*

Kyoumen: Ai. . . Aishiteru!  
>*glomps*<p>

Hibari: *raises tonfa*

Kyoumen: Wah!  
>*runs away*<br>Ok, Fumei, your turn.

Fumei: Whee! Tonfas! Can I have a turn with them too? :D

Hibari: *narrows eyes*  
>That is against school regulations. . .<p>

Fumei: Ehhh? Whhhhyyyyyyyy? *puppy eyes*

Hibari: *narrows eyes further*  
>Kamikorosu yo.<br>*prepares tonfa*

Fumei: ...  
>*stares*<br>*smirks*  
>whee!<br>*glomps Hibari around arms so he can't move*

Hibari: *breaks free of Fumei*  
>*knocks Fumei off of school building*<p>

Fumei: AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh, scarrryyy XD  
>falling through air...ive always wanted to try that once X)<br>*uses mist power that mukuro has to safely land on the ground (cuz im mukuro in mist and cloud)*

Kyoumen: Oh pesh, show off.  
>Mukuro next!<p>

Rokudo Mukuro

Kyoumen: Hello, Mukuro-san!

Mukuro: Oya oya, a guest?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, who is it?

Mukuro: Only a guest, my sweet Chrome. No need to fret.

Chrome: *blushes*  
>*leaves*<p>

Kyoumen: Arigatou, Mukuro.

Mukuro: *vanishes and appears behind Kyoumen, trident in hand*  
>What are you doing here? I don't recognize you.<p>

Kyoumen: Simply to deliver a message.  
>*flashes folded paper*<br>*turns around, bows*  
>Thank you for your time.<br>*leaves*

Mukuro: *looks at paper*

_Sorry I couldn't say it to your hot face, but I like you, like so many fangirls out there XD.  
>So yeah, that's about it.<br>P.S. When will you fight Hibari?_

Kufufu. . .  
>*crumples paper*<br>*eye switches to one*  
>*paper combusts*<br>Won't fight for a while. . .  
>*sits down on couch*<p>

Kyoumen: Your turn, Fumei.

Fumei: Hai~!  
>*sprints over to the couch Mukuro is sitting on*<br>*flomps down onto couch next to Mukuro*

Mukuro: *raises an eyebrow at Fumei*

Fumei: Hi Muku-chan! :D

Mukuro: o_O"

Fumei: Haha, hihi XD  
>oh, Chrome, get over here<p>

Chrome: Eh? Okay...?

Fumei: Yes! Now both pineapple heads are before me! Muahahaha...  
>Ok, now Chrome, bend down, I can't reach from down here, goodness<p>

Chrome: ?  
>*but does so anyways*<p>

Fumei: Yay!  
>*right hand goes on top of Chrome's head*<br>*left goes on Mukuro's*  
>*ruffles pineapple part of both heads*<br>hm... Mukuro's spike is alot more thicker than Chrome's...  
>It's alright Chrome, your's is fine the way it is<br>Ok! Now I'm satisfied ^_^  
>*leaves*<p>

Kyoumen: God, Fumei. Your so weird. . .

Fumei: Teehee! OwO

Yamamoto:

Kyoumen: Oi, Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: *turns around*

Kyoumen: I challenge you to a Home Run Derby! We'll pitch to each other and whoever gets the least points has to treat Gokudera to a confession!

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Sure! I won't lose anyway!

*game starts*

Fumei: Yay, the game has started... I'll just read a book...

Gokudera: *walks onto bleachers*  
>What's Yakyu-baka doing now?<br>*lights cigarette and leans back*

Fumei: *glances up from book*  
>Ah, Goku-kun! :D How come you're here?<p>

Gokudera: *humphs*  
>Have to watch over him. His dad's gone somewhere. He said he wants a "friend" watching him.<p>

Fumei: Ah...well, Kyoumen-san and Yama are having a pitching contest!

Gokudera: ...

Kyoumen: *silently plotting*

*game ends, Yamamoto 4, Kyoumen 5*

Kyoumen: *plops down next to Fumei*  
>I won! Aren't you happy, kouhai?<p>

Fumei: Yeah, good job  
>*pats on head*<p>

Kyoumen: Oh pesh.  
>*whispers to Fumei "plot"<p>

Fumei: *nods*  
>Yes yes... Yeah... Of course... 'kay.<p>

Kyoumen: *prepares video camera*  
>Ok, Yamamoto, time to hold up the deal!<p>

Yamamoto: Yare yare. . .  
>*scratches back of head*<p>

Kyoumen: Make it good!

Fumei: *takes out microphone out of nowhere*  
>Ok, Yama, nice and loud! :D<p>

Yamamoto: *sweeps Gokudera against him, his arm supporting Gokudera's back*  
>*whispers, "Gokudera"*<p>

Gokudera: *blushes furiously*  
>Wh-What, Yakyu-baka. . .<p>

Yamamoto: *closes eyes, touches noses*  
>*whispers, "aishiteru. . ."*<p>

Kyoumen: *silently nosebleeds*  
>*lets moment hang for a few seconds*<br>CUT!  
>Beautiful, beautiful!<br>*fangirls around*

Fumei: Yamaaaaaaaa! D:  
>Why you say no more?<br>And you! Goku-kun! Close your mouth! Don't look like you're gonna eat Yama-kun!  
>You can do that in your own spare time!<p>

Yamamoto: *scratches back of head*  
>Ahaha! There wasn't really much to say!<p>

Gokudera: *blushing furiously*  
>*walks away*<p>

Kyoumen: *glomps Yamamoto*  
>Arigatou!<p>

Yamamoto: Ahaha!  
>I'll treat you two to sushi if you want.<p>

Kyoumen: Wahhhhhh! Yamamoto's sushi!

Fumei: I WANT SUSSHHHIIIII~!

_The Next Day. . ._

Kyoumen: Wahhhhh! Sushi was AWESOME!

Fumei: Agreed :)  
>Hey, hey, Kyoumen-san, why don't we visit Tsu-kun now?<p>

Kyoumen: Ok  
>*shrugs*<p>

Fumei: Yayz!  
>*notices Tsu-kun walking home with Reborn*<br>Ah, Tsu-kun!

Reborn: Hn, Dame-Tsuna has fans...who would have known  
>I'll go home first<p>

Tsuna: E-eh? Reborn, don't leave me alone! Q_Q

Fumei: Don't worry Tsu-kun, we're not those kind of rapid fangirls who claw at those they "worship" ^_^

Tsuna: O-okay...?

Fumei: (thinking: Yes we are Tsuna-fish, yes we are...)  
>Alright...Tsu-kun?<p>

Tsuna: H-hai? O_O"

Fumei: I'm hear for Natsu actually, not you :P

Tsuna: ...um...ok?  
>*calls out Natsu from Vongola box*<p>

Natsu: Gao!  
>*jumps on Fumei's shoulder*<p>

Fumei: Ah! Honto ni kawaii desu!  
>*plays around with Natsu while Kyoumen walks in*<p>

Kyoumen: So cute!  
>Where's Reborn?<p>

Tsuna: He walked home. . .

Kyoumen: Oh  
>*disappointed look*<br>Oh well!  
>*socks Tsuna on the head*<p>

Tsuna: What was that for?  
>*rubs head*<p>

Kyoumen: . . .  
>I don't know! Just kind of felt like it!<br>Fumei, time to go

Fumei: Aww...but i don't wanna leave Natsu! D:

Kyoumen: Too bad!  
>*drags Fumei away from Natsu*<p>

Fumei: Naaatttssssuuuuuuuuuuu! DX

Natsu! Gao...

Fumei: Waahhh! T-T

Kyoumen: Pesh...  
>Well, next series is. . . Kuroshitsuji! (a.k.a. Black Butler)<p> 


	2. Confessions of an Otaku 2

**Confessions of an Otaku 2**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (with all it's demons, regular people, and all other characters with/without problems) does NOT belong to anyone except Yana Toboso, the people who make the anime, and the people who have the money to fund lawyers to check every single fic for a non-existent disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroshitsuji<strong>

Sebastian Michaelis

Kyoumen: You first, Baka-kouhai.  
>*pushes Fumei forward.*<p>

Fumei: Gah, baka-senpai, don't push me! DX  
>Oh well...SEBBY! :3<br>*glomps*  
>Here ya go, Sebby, Mr. Cat! XD<p>

Sebastian: *smiles*  
>I thank you for the generous gift, but I'm afraid my master will not allow your humble gift...<p>

Fumei: Oh, ahaha, that's fine XD  
>*inwardly fangirls at smile*<br>*skips happily over to baka-senpai*

Kyoumen: *raises eyebrow at "skipping" part*  
>*walks over*<br>Wah! Sebastian!  
>*glomps, nearly knocks Sebastian over*<br>I'm sorry I don't your story, but you're frickin' hot!

Sebastian: Thank. . . you?

Kyoumen: *runs away*  
>Do more corset scenes with Ciel!<p>

Sebastian: *smirks, turns around and does whatever he was doing*  
>Yes, my lord.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive (he's a demon now, for those of you pplz that's not updated *glares at Kyoumen*)

Fumei: Ciiiiiiieeeeeeeellllllll!  
>*hugs Ciel and twirls him around like Lizzy*<br>Kya! You're even cuter up close! XD  
>Especially in your dark clothes that you practically wear everyday!<br>*still hugging Ciel like teddy bear*

Ciel: *sighs*  
>I believe I have just met another Elizabeth...<p>

Kyoumen:*furrows brows*  
>I don't like spoilers. . .<br>*walks up to Ciel*  
>You weren't on my list, but I guess I'll just have to warn you. . .<p>

Ciel: *lifts eyebrow*

Kyoumen: *raises Ciel by collar*  
>You better not be anything except Sebastian's corset model!<p>

Ciel: What?

Kyoumen: Nothing.  
>*dumps Ciel onto ground*<br>*walks to Fumei*  
>Who next?<p>

Grell Sutcliff

Fumei: Grell~! ^_^

Grell: Fumei!

Kyoumen: . . .

Fumei: We're buddies of the "sacred art"! XD  
>Hehehehe...<br>Omg! Grell, your hair grew longer! D:  
>Are you going to cut anytime soon?<p>

Grell: Hm~, most likely not soon, but someday~

Fumei: Ok, then when you do, can i have some strands?

Grell: An odd request, but that's ok~!

Fumei: YES! XD  
>Oh, and can i try your jacket for while?<p>

Grell: Sure~  
>*takes off crimson jacket and hands it to Fumei*<p>

Fumei: *slips on jacket*  
>*twirls around with it*<br>Wow, this jacket is so light! :D  
>*twirls some more, admiring the lightness*<br>Ok, I'm done, you can have it back now~! ^_^

Grell: Thank you, I'm glad you like my jacket~

Fumei: Well then, see ya, Grell!

Fumei/Grell: DEATH~!

Kyoumen: Death?  
>Whatever. . .<br>Tell me, Grell, are you a guy or a girl?

Grell: A girl obviously! I have to be anyway, because I have this!  
>*starts to pull down pants*<p>

Kyoumen: WHOA THERE! HOLD UP! WE DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!  
>*walks away*<p> 


	3. Confessions of an Otaku 3

Confessions of an Otaku

Disclaimer: no character belongs to either me (Fumei) or Kyoumen-san...we wish, but no...we only own this idea of confessions and wat we type in it. you lawyers should be lucky kyoumen isn't here to type this, cuz u'd be in serious trouble. . .

* * *

><p>Fumei: Hi pplz! (hi baka-senpai~ :D)<br>ok, so this is the start of a new chapter of confessions...with the characters from Naruto! XD  
>let's start with...sasuke!<p>

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: Hn?

Fumei: Hi duckbutthead X)

Sasuke: ...  
>*eye twitches at name*<p>

Fumei: wat? dont u like my name for u?  
>muahaha, don't worry, it's not just me, kyoumen-san calls u that too ^_^<br>no worries XD

Sasuke: ...wat do u want...?

Fumei: not much :)  
>just wanted to actually call u that in "real life" for once :P<br>well, baka-senpai, i'll hand it over to u now XD

Kyoumen: *walks up to SasUKE*  
>*slaps left cheek with right hand*<p>

Sasuke: What the hell was that for?  
>*caresses red cheek*<p>

Kyoumen: That was for being jealous of Itachi when you were young.  
>Just because he's so much pro-er than you doesn't mean you can get up to his level so easily.<br>Suck it up.  
>*slaps right cheek with back of right hand, harder*<p>

Sasuke: What was that for?  
>*caresses other cheek*<p>

Kyoumen: That was for hating him your whole god damn life.  
>Freaking get over him leaving!<br>*swats off covering hands, slaps left cheek again with right hand*

Sasuke: What *tear drop* was. . . that for. . .  
>*hands fall limply to sides*<p>

Kyoumen: That was for totally ignoring his wishes by being a brat and joining Madara!  
>Sorry for spoilers, readers, but I'm on a roll so don't disturb me!<br>You're such a selfish idiot, SasUKE!  
>*slaps right cheek again with back of right hand*<p>

Sasuke: *is mumbling* wh. . . th. . . for?  
>*tears openly fall down*<p>

Kyoumen: That was just to even out the slaps.  
>So you're cheeks don't feel like one got more slaps than the other.<br>That sounds awkward, but whatever!  
>Let's go, Fumei.<br>*drags Fumei away from crying Sasuke*

Fumei: *inwardly laughs at crying Sasuke*  
>I wanna visit Sakura now!<br>(thinking: i wanna bombard her place)

Haruno Sakura

Kyoumen: Sakura.  
>*gives nod of acknowledgement*<br>*leans against wall*

Fumei: *runs up to Sakura*  
>Hihi :D<br>*furiously shakes hand*

*pauses for moment*

Sakura: ?

Fumei: ...  
>SLAP! XD<br>*smacks Sakura across face*  
>I don't like how you were when u were younger, so that's what the slap was for. :)<br>But now, I respect you for how you changed from your stupid past!

Kyoumen: Let's go.  
>*slams door in surprised Sakura's face*<p>

Hatake Kakashi

Kyoumen: Wah! Kakashi-sensei! Can I borrow your Icha Icha books?

Kakashi: Yes, you may!  
>*smiles behind mask and hands Kyoumen the four volumes*<p>

Kyoumen: *starts nosebleeding*  
>*walks off to read*<p>

Fumei: Hi Kakashi-sensei! :)

Kakashi: Hello...?

Fumei: Yeah, just wondering...

Kakashi: Why hello, Yeah-Just-Wondering-san!  
>*waves hand in greeting*<br>How do you do, Yeah-Just-Wondering-san?

Fumei: ... Er... Yeah... Ok, so i was wondering, could I hold your Konoha headband?

Kakashi: Ok!  
>*reaches for forehead protector*<p>

Fumei: Matte!  
>I got it!<br>*reaches for headband, then rips of mask*

Kyoumen: Sensei! I finished it! It's amazi-  
>Wah! Kakashi-sensei's true face!<p>

Kakashi: *scratches back of head*  
>No photography please. . . I still gotta keep it a secret!<p>

Kyoumen & Fumei: *fangirling over Kakashi's face*

Fumei: *done fangirling*  
>*grabs baka-senpai and uses mist to teleport to the Akatsuki base*<p>

Kyoumen: Whoa! Sugei na...

Fumei: Sure.  
>*walks to entrance of base*<br>*Itachi just conveniently happened to be walking out*

Itachi Uchiha

Kyoumen: *gasp*  
>*glomps Itachi*<br>Wah! You're alive!  
>We recently "ran" into your brother earlier. . .<p>

Itachi: Is he alright?

Kyoumen: Sure! Let's just go with that. . .  
>*prances off*<p>

Fumei: Pft, baka-senpai couldn't say it~! XD  
>Oh well, watevs... ITACHI!<br>*GLOMP*  
>... Uhhhh. . .<br>*awkward silence*  
>*somewhere, a cow dies*<p>

Itachi: *uses genjutsu to disappear, causing another cow to sadly die... we will miss you cow*

Fumei: I-itachiiiii... Q_Q  
>Oh well, that's the way I like him!<br>*pumps fist in air, accidently hitting Deidara who just happened to be there*

Deidara

Deidara: Ow! What was that for, yeah!  
>*rubs throbbing chin*<p>

Fumei: Oh, Deidara-senpai! :D

Deidara: Oh, it's you...you always pestered me about my art...yeah...

Fumei: Glad you remember~ ^_^  
>Ok, I want to know the secret to your art...<br>*starts whispering to Deidara while he whispers back, creating a don't-disturb-us atmosphere*  
>*you can hear laughs, giggles and minor explosions every now and then*<p>

Several hours later...

Fumei: Waahh! Amazing! So that's how it works...sadly I don't have those mouths, but now I can make them by hand!  
>Thank you soooo much, Deidara-senpai!<p>

Deidara: Anytime, kouhai...hn

Fumei: *happily runs over to baka-senpai*  
>Do you have anything to say to Deidara-senpai?<p>

Deidara: If not, then I'll take my leave...'cause my schedule is pretty tight right now, yeah

Kyoumen: Tight? Ha! That's what she said!

Deidara: I'm a guy, goddammit! You piss me off, hn.

Kyoumen: Oh well.  
>*shrugs*<br>I bet everyone who's seen you first thought you were a girl.  
>Want me to get Sasori over here and do an examination.<p>

Deidara: . . . What?

Kyoumen: Oh right, you don't know about the pairings. . .  
>Let's go Fumei, I have better people to see.<p>

Tobi

Kyoumen: Who ever knew Tobi was so ticklish?  
>*prods Tobi in ticklesh areas (don't get the wrong idea peeps)*<p>

Tobi: HAHAHAHAHA! Kyoumen-san. . . HAHAHA! Please stop!

Kyoumen: *stands up*  
>*brutally steps on Tobi's most sensitive area*<p>

Tobi: ITTAIIIIIIIII!  
>*curls over in pain*<p>

Kyoumen: That's for who you truly are.

Fumei: ... Sheesh, baka-senpai, why are you so cruel to Tobi?  
>He's a good boy!<p>

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY...WAAAAAAHHHH!  
>*sniff*<br>Kyoumen-san is a meanie!

Fumei: That's right, baka-senpai! Stop being such a bully!

Kyoumen: Hey, that's just how I am. . . pretty sure you know that already.

Fumei: ...True that... Sorry, Tobi... -_-"

Kyoumen: Hmph! Besides, I don't want to give out spoilers to those who aren't up to date.

Fumei: meh, well, we're pretty much done for this confessions chappie :D  
>the next one is not really one of my favs, but baka-senpai...she's crazy bout it :P<p> 


	4. Confessions of an Otaku 4

**Confessions of an Otaku 4**

Disclaimer: *sigh* another fic, another disclaimer. damn lawyers can't get enough can they? Oh well, might as well get it over with. . . Vampire Knight and all it's hot, drool-able, nosebleed-able characters do NOT belong to Fumei, Kyoumen, or the other screaming fans who would die if they owned the characters.

* * *

><p>Fumei: ALRIGHT! Onto a new series~ :D<br>This time, it's gonna be Vampire Knight! (that's right... scream, fangirls, SCREAM)  
>Baka-senpai is crazy about this series, so we're just gonna put this up, even though I don't really care -_-"<br>*sighs*  
>Well...let's start with Kaname then...<p>

Kyoumen: I'm not crazy. . .

Kaname

Fumei: Nice to meet you.  
>*stretches out right hand to shake*<p>

Kaname: Nice to meet you too...?  
>*stretches out right hand to shake Fumei's hand*<p>

*shakes for a little while, both starting to feel awkward*

Fumei: *lets go of hand*  
>(thinking: jeez luiz, i thought it would never end... O_O")<br>Righty-o... GO FORTH, BAKA-SENPAI, RELEASE YOUR INNER FANGIRL!  
>*shoves Kyoumen-san towards Kaname*<p>

Kyoumen: Oi, un-cute kouhai! No pushing Senpai-sama!  
>*approaches Kaname*<br>*slaps across the face*

Kaname: *caresses red cheek*  
>*raises questioning eyebrow*<p>

Kyoumen: Because of what you did in recent chapters!  
>I thought you loved Yuuki-sama!<br>Unfaithful fiend!  
>*walks off in search of Zero*<p>

Fumei: and here i thought she would be happy and fangirling...  
>righty-o...uh...wait for me, baka-senpai!<br>*runs after Kyoumen*

Zero

Fumei: *pants*  
>jeez, baka-senpai, how come u run faster when ur running after something anime?<p>

Kyoumen: Don't all fangirls?

Fumei: ...sigh...  
>oh well...look, baka-senpai, it's Zero! XD<br>*points*  
>(Zero is sitting on a bench reading a book)<br>*walks over to ahaha *pokes Zero's shoulder* ahaha *pokes* ahaha *pokes*  
>this is fun...but i bet i'm annoying u...<p>

Zero: ...  
>*menacing aura flowing out, but Fumei is oblivious to what is happening*<p>

Fumei: whee! hi, little evil spirit! (sorta like kyoko's from skip beat)  
>*grabs evil spirit floating around Zero*<br>hehehehehe  
>*shakes spirit like a maraca*<br>i'm gonna name u... Fumei II!

Evil spirit: *gurgles in discontent*

Zero: o_o"...

Fumei: *sits down next to the bench playing with Fumei II*  
>you go ahead, baka-senpai, and then tell me when you're done.<p>

Kyoumen: 0.o  
>*thinks, "Haha! I'll present myself as a student!*<br>*walks up in day class uniform (psst! it's evening time)*  
>Good evening Zero-kun!<p>

Zero: *sighs*  
>*takes out punishment slip*<br>Name and class.

Kyoumen: 0.0  
>*thinks, "Gah! He's just as cold in real life! . . . But he's still hot!"*<p>

Zero: *raises eyebrow from Kyoumen's silence*  
>*points Bloody Rose Gun*<br>Get back to the dorms.

Kyoumen: H-Hai!  
>*thinks, "Damn, I can't disobey him, even though the gun only works on vampires. . ."*<br>*walks off, changes into night class uniform*  
>Good evening, Zero-kun.<p>

Zero: *somehow doesn't notice it's the same girl as before*  
>Back to class, blood sucker.<br>*cocks gun at Kyoumen*  
>Now<br>*evil aura/glare*

Kyoumen: Kyaaaa!  
>*runs away*<br>Gosh I'm so pitifull. QQ  
>Oh well, I got to see the famed Bloody Rose!<br>*fangirls on and on*

Fumei: ...sigh  
>well, Kyoumen, I don't think you have anymore to fangirl over?<br>theeenn, i guess this confession is over :)


End file.
